Miracles of Ancient Wonder
by Pianist707
Summary: Hunters rise to the duty of protecting the people of the villainous, and the Grim. There is potential in the Beacon Academy, with everyone wishing to be more than just a name. This story revolves another four. In-Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum from Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

_**Miracles of Ancient Wonder**_

_Chapter One_

For the third time, Carissa brushed a hand over a window panel of one of Beacon's airships, feeling the coolness of the touch, and looked around her. Standing in an ample crowd of her would-be classmates, she could feel the energy around her, the anticipation of their arrival into one of the world's finest academies.

"This is it." She whispered, watching Signal become a speck from her line of vision. She leaned away from the glass and glanced back to the opposite window, the bird's view of Vale taking her breath away. Never had she seen the town from above, and every small neighborhood she could pick out, every small landmark she could view, they appeared like thick veins of land. She saw familiar and unknown sights that made up her home, and seeing it getting further away gave her a sense of sentiment. She hadn't seen a colleague for the recent hours. Already she wanted to go back, but at the same time, she stayed put.

It was what she wanted, after all—away from common ground and in return, joining the ranks of defenders, to become a Huntress.

Carissa's thoughts were interrupted when everyone in the room fell silent. She turned to the general direction to find everyone staring at a hologram of a blonde woman.

_"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." _The woman began, and Carissa paced a few steps, taking in the square frames. The tone of authority had everyone hold their breaths, waiting for what they thought would become a speech. _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." _Silently, she dipped her head to stare at the toes of her grey boots. After all, the best candidates came here not through luck or raw talent, but through polished skill. _"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect the world." _As quickly as the hologram switched out, whatever excitement everyone was holding inside burst into chatter, and resumed as the airship climbed altitude.

The speech left Carissa nervous, and she went to busy herself with her messenger bag. It was layered with pockets of varying sizes, with the contents clinking as she shifted her hand through, pulling out a small cartridge of grinded Dust. It was coated in a protective layer in case someone made a mess of her things, with one side covered with a film that would be broken if she slid it into one of her twin blades. The cartridge was marked with a thin strip of green, and filled with the Dust element of wind. She was on a low supply, so she would have to avoid using vast amounts in Beacon for the semester.

"I heard that this year's batch is going to be very diverse." Carissa glanced at a pair of boys who looked older than the fresh ranks of cadets, laying back and ignoring the progress of the airship.

"I wonder what the headmaster is going to throw at them. He changes it every time…" The other replied. The taller of the two had a broadsword strapped to his back.

Curious, she set her bag on the front of the window and closer to the two, counting every cartridge she could find and fitting them into one of the three layers. Then she went through her baker's dozen of crystal Dust. "Well, I'd hate it if every year was the same, or everyone would think that's the standard." he said.

So the test was unpredictable. The review finished, Carissa shut her bag and turned to face the window, watching the suburban view subside into the river. The academy, she knew, was set over the mountain tops, both for security and geographical reasons, to prevent any cadets from causing accidents near civilian population, if training spiraled out of control. With this old information, she tried to visualize how Beacon would change her. Meeting new faces and challenges was what would develop her into a Huntress.

In the long run, she knew nothing could be expected.

* * *

"_Cadets, please exit the transports and continue down the landing platforms. Please do _not_ wander near the cliff." _A mechanical voice rang out from the halls, startling everyone into obedience. Like a swarm, the student body trickled down the hallways and through the entrance of the airship, a few stopping to admire the view, while others went on, absorbing what they saw with a stride.

Carissa was the latter, her eyes sweeping over the scenery as she shed her grey coat and hung it over her shoulder, revealing a white collared, long-sleeved shirt under a green vest with silver accents. She rolled up her gray pants up to her thighs. It surprised her that the climate seemed warmer up the mountains, with the sun shining in the clear sky. There was a pond drawn out along the academy's front, complete with bridging structures and stone towers. "I hope there's a tour." She sighed. There was a slim chance if she could learn the layout of Beacon.

Strolling across the avenue, she noted that the path was lined with poles with blue banners, probably the emblem of the school. Her first day was going very uneventful; she caught the eyes of a few passersby. None of them seemed friendly enough to strike up a conversation. Glumly, she adjusted the strap of her bag and continued on, taking in the pleasant scenery before she would reach the doorway. The silent walk to Beacon Academy drew on for minutes, and she was a halfway near the lake before someone called her out.

"Excuse me?" Carissa spun to see a girl about her height, a black-haired girl with amber eyes, with a bow on her head. Her weapon was a large sword around her back with a formidable sheath case. "Is this the right way?"

"Yes." Carissa replied. The girl with the bow said a brisk "thank you" and continued on. Bemused, she followed. Beacon did draw all kinds of applicants. Keeping a respectful pace between her, she went down the path until they reached the doorway. They entered what seemed to be a large assembly area, and it was already occupied. The area was out in the open, with the sun still shining as voices bounced off, people talking louder than they should.

_Maybe I should speak to her. _She turned just in time to see black-haired girl slinking away, head buried under a book. _Nevermind. _

An empty amphitheatre stage with a lone microphone took up the space in the clearing, with tall sturdy walls surrounding the congregation of students of different shapes and sizes waited for the headmaster to appear. A few turned to see a new wave of cadets enter, commenting under their breath, the majority of whether who seemed most compatible in a team of four, or whose weapon looked the best, worst, or strangest. There was free space remaining to see the front easier, and she took that chance, passing through rows of people until she could view the stage without standing on her toes.

A few more students went through the doors before minutes dragged on with no one else arriving. As if on cue, the headmaster appeared; Ozpin was a middle-aged man with grey hair and square glasses, supporting himself on a cane. He was followed by Glynda Goodwitch, mostly likely his assistant. Ozpin situated himself behind the microphone and cleared his throat, silencing the crowd. They waited as the man pressed the glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I'll…keep this brief." Carissa clasped her hands behind her back and looked on. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Carissa had seen the shadow of responsibility in the eyes of her parents, and being the fifth generation, she felt as if a weight had settled on her back. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin continued. The last sentence had the people within Carissa's radius bristling at his words. Whispers surfaced, filled with confusion and anger.

"_Wasted energy?" _Someone hissed behind her.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that only knowledge only can carry you so far. It is up for you to take the first step." A long silence followed, giving space for Carissa to think. He was talking matter-of-factly, neither was he encouraging or putting them down. Already this man was full riddles.

Slowly, the headmaster limped away from the microphone, leaving through a door she couldn't see as Miss Goodwitch stepped forward to take his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins." She announced her instructions; they were as brisk as Ozpin's speech. "Be ready. You are dismissed."

Uncertain, everyone stood in stunned silence as the woman exited the stage as well. Another face went up the stage, an unfamiliar staff member poking at the microphone. "You will be escorted to the lockers, where you will deposit your gear and any other equipment, then attend dinner in the mess hall, all seats unassigned. All sleeping bags must be used—if you do not have one, we'll provide." The staff said, sweeping his eyes across the crowd. "Does anyone have a question?"

One hand shot up, and Carissa watched it wave frantically until the man at the stage pointed at it. "Yes?"

"Uh…what kind of sleepwear is required?" A blonde boy in padded armor asked; it was followed by a few snide remarks and laughs. They died off when the staff member gave them a hard look.

"Whatever you've packed."

* * *

The ballroom was as wide as its high ceiling, and its design left Carissa looking around in silent awe; the chandeliers illuminated the floor, giving it a mystical feel as all the students were led inside by Miss Goodwitch. "Find a spot for your sleeping bag before the lights go out." she instructed.

Everyone fanned out, and thuds of sleeping bags and bedrolls were heard as friends, new and old, congregated, while others chose to have the best view of the night by settling near the windows. As warm as the day was, the evening was mildly cool. It assured Carissa wouldn't wake up in sweat the next morning. The lights of the chandeliers were put low to the point she could only see the figures of the rowdier students parading the ballroom, starting up small-talk while others slumbered.

In a purple shirt and loose black pants, she shuffled quietly over several people who were sprawled on the sleeping bags, out cold. At last she reached the center. She arranged her own bag so that her head was facing the entrance, rolling onto her back to look at the lit ceiling, thoughtful. She wasn't going to be alone in Beacon. She knew she wouldn't. There were going to be teams, she'd heard from the others, but there was no telling when they would be formed.

With the initiation coming in less than twenty-four hours, she wanted to learn a few names of the others, and the common rules floating around the academy. She wasn't really a stickler for rules, but she didn't want to cause trouble, accident or not. Pushing away a strand of brown hair, she shifted, staring as more forms moved in and out of her sight, until everyone but a few were lying on the floor.

No doubt the initiation was going to be rigorous. She heard the news of injuries and almost-deaths in Beacon. Before the blood and sweat began, she wanted to sleep. Shutting her eyes, she pulled over a blanket over her so that she was covered up to the chin. Drowsiness overtaking her, she turned to her side before she drifted off.

* * *

A pitter-patter of noises nearby jarred Carissa awake. Snapping open an eyelid, she raked it across the room, straining them for a sign of movement. She caught sight of a girl kneeling on the floor,l picking at the ground and dropping things inside a small bag, the clicks muffled through the leather. Fortunately, no one else had awakened, and there was no sign of teachers entering for the noise, so she could investigate freely.

The girl had dark hair done up into a messy ponytail, wearing a baggy sweatshirt and shorts.

Flipping off the covers, Carissa sat up while rubbing her eyes, stuffed her feet into her slippers, and stepped over bodies to reach the girl. "Hi?" she called in an undertone. The girl spun swiftly. She had a widow's peak, and sea blue eyes lidded with sleepiness. Rectangular glasses were pushed to her forehead. "What are you doing?"She asked cautiously.

The girl grimaced. "I'm picking up my, uh, marble collection." To prove her point, she picked up a small orb, a ghostly white tinged with blue with a black core. She dropped it into her bag, a small pouch stamped with a small sphere over three rings of circles. "Did anyone else wake up?"

Carissa scanned the ballroom. The evening was pitch black outside, with the moon hanging overhead, giving her a dim outline of the chandeliers. Not a sign there was anyone creeping around at the peak of midnight.

"I doubt it."

The dark-haired girl nodded. "That's good to know." Both of them fell silent for a minute, before her attention turned back to the remaining scattered marbles. Carissa kneeled beside her, collecting them carefully into the pouch. "So, how do you think the initiation will start?" she blurted.

Carissa paused at the sudden question, watching the girl tighten the pouch with the knots, dropping it into a duffel bag of her own. "Beacon makes Hunters to maintain peace in the world, to pass on the knowledge." She started, beginning to guess along. "Fighting is one of the assets. The initiation's a test to prove more than that."

"With these arrangements, I think we're getting a puzzle. Everything will be answered tomorrow." The girl replied, removing the glasses and putting it over her bag, and releasing her hair to fall over her back. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Carissa said. Maybe, before the big day, she could ask for a name. But her plan dropped when both of them heard clicking heels. "I'm going back."

"Yeah. Good luck." Carissa turned and quietly paced herself between gaps of sleeping bags. She was already draping the blanket over her when the doors swung open.

By the time Miss Goodwitch set foot into the ballroom, silence had fallen.

* * *

**This is officially the first fanfic I've posted after a yearlong writer's block. I'm certain I'll have the motivation to go through with this this time, because previous entries have ended up into a hiatus. I tend to rush to post these, but I'm going to discipline myself before I post these.**

**Carissa, my OC, is quietly pumped in Beacon academy. I've already shown she's a sword-wielder, and applies Dust to her fighting. If you need to visualize her, she's a brunette with green eyes, and between the height of Weiss and Blake, and has light skin. Not as pale, though.**

**There will be several more original characters in addition, with no doubt my main character put into a team. Also, every chapter will be covering at least a full day in RWBY. I've already seen the latest episode (5), so I'll be waiting to see the end of the day in the later weeks. With Episode 4 and 5, I'm starting to put together information to create another chapter. But in that time, I'm starting high school, so my posts are going to be erratic. ****I'll apologize in advance when that happens.**

**Criticism is appreciated!**

**Update- 9/3/13 -I have revised and edited some parts of the work, and I think it has improved greatly. Thank you for the reviewers who pointed them out. You know who you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Di****sclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum from Roosterteeth.**

* * *

_**Miracles of Ancient Wonder**_

_Chapter Two_

Carissa woke up to rays of sunlight striking her face. At an unknown time, her sleeping position had shifted to lying on her back. Sitting up as she brushed brown strands away from her face, she scanned the sea of sleeping bags to see several other students rising with her, yawning and stretching their arms. The dark-haired girl was not among them, she observed with disappointment. For sure, she would be seen again. She pushed off the covers and folded them into a small size, lazily dropping them into her duffel bag. Looking at the windows, she blinked. The sun was only rising, the clear sky an amber tone that brightened her spirits for the upcoming test.

"I'm relieved to see some early risers." Miss Goodwitch's voice traveled down the ballroom, and all mutterings were ceased at her entrance. Her heels made light taps on the floor as she sauntered inside. Despite the early hour, the assistant of the headmaster dressed in neatness. "Bring your belongings and change in the washrooms. Then you will have breakfast in the dining hall."

Dozens of students shot up and grabbed their bags, hurrying after the blonde woman. Carissa was careful, stuffing the bedroll inside the duffel bag and slipping it onto her shoulder, trailing after her sleepwear-clad classmates. She didn't want to return to the ballroom to find her things being moved around; there were some belongings in her duffel bag that were meant to be kept under lock and key. She hadn't forgotten how important this was to her, even if her eyes were half-lidded with drowsiness. As she joined the ranks, she looked at every individual. At least half of them had static-hair, she noted in amusement.

Miss Goodwitch passed them down the hall as they lined up at the door before she left the site, leaving everyone to pour inside.

The washrooms were filled with the sound of rinsing teeth and washing faces, with the results of the floor damp and the air humid. There were separate rooms leading to stalls to change into clothes suitable for the Initiation.

Carissa was one of the several to take to the showers. She changed the settings to cold, with the chill waking her up considerably. She attended her daily routine before stepping out in a thick gray towel. Her hair hung over her shoulder as she borrowed a hair dryer from a tall girl with dark red hair, speeding up the process with combing it backwards. Clamping one hand on her towel, she stepped into one of the stalls, dropping her duffel bag on a nearby base, and dressed into undergarments. She went to slipping on a gray undershirt, her white-collared shirt with long sleeves with the vest. She pulled on gray pants, tightening it with a black belt. She added a pair of belt clips with ties on each hip that would hold her weapons together.

She worked her appearance on the mirror, parting her hair to the left with the comb, then stood back, evaluating herself.

_I look like a walking tree…that's covered in soot._

On the other side, someone was knocking on the door as she put on her messenger back under her gray coat. She shifted the strap so that her bag hung like a one-sided backpack. "Are you finished?" a familiar voice called through the stall door.

"Almost done. I'm leaving now." Carissa replied, digging her feet into her boots, tightening the buckles at the calves before grabbing her bag. Standing up, she slid open the lock and lightly nudged the door open with her foot, to stare at the taller girl. She also had green eyes, only more vivid, considering as her own eyes were dark. She had a crimson towel covering herself, and a bag hanging over her shoulder, ornamented with bronze. It contained pieces armor inside, with tell-tale chinking noises as she shifted her feet. "Thank you for lending me your hair-dryer…did I get your name?" Carissa asked. Finally there was a chance to know faces. She didn't mind if there would be a one-worded response.

The girl seemed apologetic as she extended a hand. It was firm with the calluses, with a controlled grip as they shook hands. A spear-thrower, she could only assume, from the feel and the built. "Pyrrha Nikos."

"The top graduate of Sanctum?" Carissa received a humble nod. It seemed that there would be others like her, champions dominating their fields and entering Beacon…these were the best.

And they all wanted to help the world. It was comforting to see other skilled individuals with the very same agenda. "Oh, I forgot to tell you; I'm Carissa Aria. You do look formidable."

"That's how I appear, Carissa." Pyrrha smiled, but her attention was caught onto something below, and she gripped the top of her towel. "You…" it slid a bit more, and the girl took on a look of embarrassment.

"I'm holding you up, aren't I? I'm sorry, Pyrrha." Carissa sidestepped past the girl and out the stall.

"No, I'm sorry; I might have distracted you," Pyrrha's eyes widened with a start, as she swiveled to face her, "but you're right—we'll be late if we talk too long." She stepped backwards into the stall, locking it shut.

"Good luck!" Carissa called back, already on her way through the door. _I'd like to talk to her more, if there was time. _She slung her bag over her shoulder, and wove through the crowded washroom. She pushed through the door, and went down the familiar path until she reached the dining hall. It was lively, with scraping chairs, spoons and forks clinking as voices cascaded from the open entrance. It meant more people, a bigger crowd. "Beacon is like ten times larger than Signal." She said to herself. She was going to have to survive before she saw the upper levels.

She entered the buffet line, her mind racing. Every candidate in Beacon from the best schools had arrived, throwing in the variables of who would finish initiation as the most adept. If there were people like Pyrrha and the amber-eyed girl, then she knew this school was the mold for Hunters. Ozpin must have been well-equipped to roll out a challenge with so many mixed applicants.

She took a sleek tray and a plate, taking her place in line as more students joined her. She received a generous helping of pancakes with syrup lathered on top. She added a side of scrambled eggs and a bottle of milk, taking a ripe apple. _Now, for the hard part…_ Carissa left the line and turned, almost sighing.

Everyone was scattered, with tables not entirely filled up, but still occupied. She bit her lip, and then went further into the rows, feeling eyes on the back of her head as she turned around corners, stopping at tables that were getting fuller by the minute. Worse, the ones who hadn't risen up as early as her were stuffing the place.

"How did they dress up so fast?" she muttered, before spotting an empty table. It was near the northwest corner of the lunchroom, and surrounded by windows. She picked up her stride and held her tray—she didn't want to ruin someone's clothes and get a ranting—and darted into one of the seats so fast, she almost sent her food flopping to the side. The chair did skid dangerously to the side, though, earning her a few stares.

Carissa examined the tray as she placed it at the table. She'd forgotten her utensils. In irritation, she bounced from her seat and turned to leave the table…

…and met light blue eyes. A girl with white hair stared back at her with a frown. A crooked scar was over her left eye, and her hair was aligned asymmetrically, the smooth ponytail positioned on her left. This girl had elegant attire that matched her appearance, with her necklace holding a single stone that swung like a pendulum. She held her own tray of food, the contents only more colorful.

They held the stare, both of them hesitant, until Carissa pushed her chair in, adjusting her collar. She hadn't realized it was unfolded. The girl maintained the stare, her eyes flying to the abandoned tray, her frown loosening. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

_Did they come along with the plate…? _Carissa eyes flew at the table. "Nope." She said aloud by accident, and inwardly, she winced.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed, tilting more to confusion than suspicion. The scrutiny of her stare made Carissa avert her eyes. She gestured to the plate. "What I mean, is that…"

"I have a spare fork." The girl said, the frown gone. "Here." she stood up and deftly dropped the utensil at a height that didn't spread the food, or soak her sleeve into the syrup of the pancakes.

Carissa trailed off, stunned. She hoped she wasn't as predictable as she had felt. Maybe it was the motion. "Thanks." She said, and both of them pulled out their seats, quietly sitting down and working on their food. She carved into the pancake stack and pulled out a piece, slowing chewing to savor the meal. It was still warm. She cut out another, and felt the sugar kick in. The foods were prepared nicely, beneficial for whoever held the jobs as cooks and the students. In Signal, some students took shifts in making the food for every lunch break, resulting in the widest varieties, but they were all decent.

The girl was spooning a sauce into her mouth. Already the contents of her tray were half empty, with her sleeves pushed to her elbows. Up close, there was a slight tremor the way she handled her spoon, before she placed it on the plate. "I was wondering if you've heard of how the teams would be placed?" she asked.

"I haven't really…I believe they're permanent."

"Time will tell." The girl sighed, pressing her hands to her temple. For a split second, Carissa thought the girl traced the scar. The slight redness to the cut showed it was still new.

"What's worrying you?" she asked.

"The teams and the initiation. There's also this boy who won't get off my back." The girl shook her head, her earrings swinging.

"That's natural, as all first years—"

"First years, I'm confident that all of you will find your way to the weapons locker. After, you will travel to Beacon Cliff, where you will await instructions." Miss Goodwitch called from the podium behind them, her steely voice resonating across the lunchroom. "Tardiness will not be accepted."

"—when they do a field test, _everyone's _bound to be nervous." Carissa finished, refusing to be cut off.

"Maybe." The girl stared at her unfinished serving, but picked it up. "We should go to the lockers, just as Miss Goodwitch said." Before Carissa could reply, the girl turned with a flick of her ponytail, striding over to a trash can. On the back of her bolero jacket, there it was; the snowflake sigil on its back. The same emblem stamped on the box that Carissa received twice a year, filled with her preferences.

She had just spoken to the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Carissa's mouth thinned and her eyes narrowed, hiding the fact that she was so surprised, barely containing the urge to drop her jaw. Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. Certainly, there would be more renowned names walking the halls. She picked up her tray filled with the remains and followed the heiress toward the line for the food dump. "Wow." The word escaped her, and she hid a small smile that reached her lips, as she stepped behind Weiss. "Beacon is really something…"

* * *

Carissa stepped into the locker room, a sole number embedded in her mind. Rows of steel doors lined the tiled room as she quickened her pace, navigating the room with the quiet tap of her boots. She had waited for the crowd of students leaving to slow down to at least a pair of two, and then she entered, glad she wouldn't be hearing the clutter as the others retrieved their weapons.

She went down another aisle, following as the numbers became higher until she reached the number she remembered, 707. Pulling it open, she ran her eyes down the pile she'd stacked in a neat arrangement, making sure nothing appeared to have been taken or moved.

Satisfied, Carissa reached forward, pulling out the simple gray scabbards that held her twin blades, Sylph Catalyst, setting them on the bench nearby. Further, she took out a survival kit that she'd assembled a week before. It had pouches that held the items inside from bouncing. There was a thumb-sized sharpening flint that doubled as a fire starter, a pair of socks, and a roll of binding made for the hilts of her swords. She unstrapped the fold of her messenger bag and placed the latter inside, strapping it closed while shutting the locker door with her elbow.

Sylph Catalyst had been with her since the day she'd forged it at Signal Academy. Before then, she was beginning with the two-sword technique since she was ten, after gaining a fair skill of handling one blade and short swords. To this day, she could wield both hands with fluency. The metal of both blades were folded ten times for immeasurable durability, and she was glad for the nights she'd spent pounding away for the unique design. She unsheathed one of them from the scabbard to inspect any damage.

The blades had a light green hue to them, with a sleek grey cross guard that had the ends angling upwards. The hilt was made of dark green steel wrapped in inextirpable transparent binding, with the end of each pommel having an empty slot to insert a Dust cartridge or crystal.

Sylph and Catalyst were fraternal blades. Sylph was the longer and wider of the two, with a one-sided curve from the tip, with a pin-sized hole at the start of the blade, giving it a loud-whistling when swinging. Catalyst was shorter and narrower, with a barbed edge that would lock enemies in when grappling.

Both hilts had switches that would trigger Sylph Catalyst's second form. For that, she would review later. She slid Sylph into the left clip and Catalyst on her right hip, adding an extra loop to tighten the hold of the swords. Practicing her unsheathing, she removed Sylph with her right hand, vice-versa with Catalyst, in one fluid motion. She adjusted to the familiar feel, before trying out into her old stance. She pivoted her right foot to the rear, raising her right arm and angling the tip of the blade backwards, while keeping her left foot to the front, holding her left sword at the waist. It clicked perfectly. Pulling out the Dust cartridges from her messenger bag, she slid the slots under each hilt and placed them in, shutting it with a snap. Sheathing them, she gave one final look around the locker room before she would leave.

She needed the mental sanity to begin her trek, and the walk to Beacon Cliff would clear the doubts forming in her mind. _It must be navigation…there is a reason we're being sent out of the academy…_

A loud clatter of metal meeting the floor made Carissa turn around, startled. The aisle behind her had produced that noise, followed by a gasp and muttered apologies. "Careful with that," a girl voice's said. It was soft, almost like she hadn't spoken. "You almost stopped my heart right there."

"Sorry." A boy apologized. "Let me—" there was a loud crash. "Okay, maybe you should do that. It's slippery."

Carissa took a step, followed steadily by another one.

"It was great for you to help me find my locker, but I can handle the rest of this myself. Where are your weapons?"

"I have them on me." The boy answered.

"Besides the sword, what are those two rods for? Is there a mechanism for those—?"

"They're just the way they are."

"You'll have to enlighten me on that…"

Resigned, Carissa bolted out of the entrance. She wanted to arrive as early as she could onto the initiation and not risk missing any details. _When was I ever late? _The thought came to her. Thinking back to the all the time she'd spent in sessions, the answer was clear. She walked down the hall at a brisk pace, the gears of her brain turning. While she wasn't in the face of danger, she had to prepare for the challenges. Teams. There would be teams. But if she ended up alone…she swallowed.

That was going to be her downfall.

* * *

**I finished this before reading the sixth episode, so I was surprised when I compared my OC's thoughts with Weiss when she was relying on battle theory. I managed to follow through on this chapter, although it's like a filler. As the next cycle of waiting for Thursday comes, I'll be sure to keep the plot as believable as I can. This is still a break out from my writer's block, so I'm checking my work as carefully as I can.**

**More original characters are gradually going to be introduced into the story, so note every detail!**

**Comments and criticism are appreciated; I like to know someone is seeing my work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum from Roosterteeth.**

* * *

_**Miracles of Ancient Wonder**_

_Chapter Three_

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Headmaster Ozpin began, "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Beacon Cliff was its namesake, the edge leading to display the full span of the forest. With the canopies of trees and spaces beyond Carissa's sight, she felt what was coming. From her peripheral vision, everyone on the platforms remained silent with neutral expressions, albeit for some few.

When she arrived on the spot, she was one of the first, and joined three others down the line. Steadily it'd crept up to fourteen. The amber-eyed girl had also stepped in, barely giving her a glance. It left her to question if they had really acknowledged each other. The walk seemed to have washed away the anxiety pent up inside of her, feeling capable she would accomplish the Initiation. She had seen the weapons everyone had, ranging from swords and axes. The more advanced weapons were a familiar sight from her former academy.

The headmaster gave a subtle glance at Miss Goodwitch, prompting her to speak. She turned to face the row of students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Carissa narrowed her eyes. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." She swept her eyes across the row, gauging for a reaction. She did get a few groans.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The headmaster added.

"_What?!"_ a familiar voice whined to Carissa's far right, almost making her turn to see who it was, but she focused on the headmaster's words. It sounded possible; the forest was wide and filled with living traps, and she wouldn't take it for granted. _But why so freely?_ The headmaster would have been deliberate in the choice of teams.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you _will _die."

"So that's possible." Carissa muttered to herself, looking at the forest with a new perspective. The depths below were tougher to stomach. Life and death was literally in her hands once she arrived there. Staring at the platform beneath her feet, an idea popped in her head, and she almost smiled. _The headmaster is clever. _

"You will be monitored and graded during the duration of your Initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics." There was her assignment. "Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Carissa just stood tall. A cool breeze caught the back of her coat, making it flutter. If she was right, she'd have to stream through the first few miles of the forest, before searching for a partner. With the other participants behind her, she knew they would be widely spread, and she would encounter the Grim. Involuntarily, her hands clenched into fists. _It's been awhile since I faced those._

"Yeah." There was the voice again, the boy from the amphitheatre. His voice was especially hesitant. "Um, sir—"

"Good! Take your positions." The headmaster instructed, cutting him off. The light-hearted look in Ozpin's eyes set aside him from the stiff man of yesterday. His cane was replaced by a mug of coffee, with his left arm tucked behind him.

Carissa settled into her stance, the high ward, unsheathing Sylph and tensing her legs. She was ignoring the chatters of conversation in the distance, already in focus.

Fourteen platforms. She wasn't surprised with the thought that there would be other sites. The monsters…she knew they wouldn't be entering an ordinary forest. Beacon, while maintaining its modern look, it was older than Signal. Before it became an academy, must've been a castle with renowned residents, with a powerful reputation to raise a school.

From side-view, she saw a white streak—Weiss Schnee—shoot skywards from her springboard. Her assumption was correct. Now she had to wait.

The sky filled with her classmates and potential partners, with their distance high away to tell they were going to be placed in centermost of the forest.

Carissa heard a whirring of mechanics spur to life under her platform, and she put more tension on her rear foot. She gripped Sylph tighter, and then pointed her free arm like a cursor.

In a split second, she was airborne. She squinted as the wind blew sharply at her face, and she kept her left hand pointing in front of her, watching canopies of trees rush by. She wanted to ease by the beginning before going on foot. She was on a height where she couldn't land, and she waited for the drop.

The silence ended as the sky was filled with gunfire muzzle and nameless other sounds which she assumed the others were landing. She waited, feeling the altitude gradually declining, until she could see how the branches of each tree swayed in the breeze. It was somewhat thrilling, to be in the air, even if she would have to land, eventually.

Targeting a tree taller than the others yards away, she marked it as a spot in her mind and swung, unleashing two wide shockwaves that formed a cross pattern. It flew out with a whistle, and she watched the green projectiles of gales striking their target. The momentum made her spin full circle before she righted herself.

A loud _burst_ came with the connection; it'd sawed off the top of the trees, leaving it with a tall stump, the blown-off leaves scattering to the ground.

She tensed her muscles, raising her hands as the rebound from the slashes had ended her flight. Gravity took over as she plunged below, freefall, with her sword arm cocked back, and began her descent into the make-shift clearing.

Leaning forward, she kept her free arm pointing like a cursor, gripping Sylph like a vice, feeling energy course through her body. She had to time this right. If she hesitated, she would become a bloody splat on the ground.

_Go! _She spun, leaning forward as she did so, her surroundings becoming a blur. The hole in Sylph's blade made a set of cadence-like notes as she produced a funnel of air streaming of bright green and silver. She kept in motion, the sinking feeling gone from her stomach.

The small cyclone kept her afloat during her landing, making the surrounding trees sway as she neared the ground. Carissa landed into a crouch, the grass breaking some tension from the fall in her legs. She sheathed her sword before breaking into a dash. Choosing a path she deemed free of the shrubs and saplings, she went through, gradually running faster. If she could find a partner before encountering the beasts, she'd feel less endangered. Her landing was safe, but she'd risked making a noise that would've aggravated whatever was in the depths of the forest.

Carissa zipped through the trees so quickly, all she could only hear the shrill shriek of the wind by her ears. The trees thinned the further she ran, giving her a broader look of her surroundings. "Okay." She whispered under her breath. _I'm still going north._

She changed to a brisk walking pace, scanning the area with caution, watching where each footfall went. She'd reached a decent distance away from her landing spot, but she had her doubts. Her nervousness was developing to the point she set her teeth on edge. She loudly breathed, forcing herself on. _I'm making progress._ She reassured herself, straightening her posture and walking on. She absorbed the feel of the breeze on her face as she continued in the growing heat, the boots brushing aside the grass as she continued the diligent march to the end of the forest. The breeze blew out behind her, making her hair blow into her eyes, blocking her line of sight.

A sigh escaped Carissa's lips as she turned to face the wind. Pulling out a hair band from one of her front pockets, gathering her hair in a short ponytail. Flipping up her collar, she pressed on, giving the occasional glance behind her.

Gunfire blew off in the distance as Carissa walked, already tense from the howls of monsters as they attacked her classmates. By then, most of them had partners, and she was still going solo. If there was someone nearby, she would have to call them out.

_And alert everything that kills in the forest. _Carissa objected herself. She kept her pace, but her mind was filled with possibilities. She would exhaust herself fighting the monsters by herself, and if she continued on her own, she wouldn't reach the standards. It was required.

Taking a deep breath, she cupped her hands as she slowly entered a clearing that sloped downwards. The silence had become too overbearing for her. "Hey!" she shouted into the copse of trees, facing any side as she waited for a response. The gunfire had ceased, and her breath hitched. _This needs to be done. _"Anybody without a partner?" she raised her voice.

A loud rustle from a bunch of shrubs made Carissa put a hand on Sylph. She drew the sword, shifting it from hand to hand. Her chances of eluding the monsters were gone, and they'd gotten her by herself, too. Settling on using her right hand, she slowly circled the source of the noise.

_I'm not going to be torn apart. _Adopting a stance with her sword arm at the hip, she slowly stepped around the shrubs, waiting for the inevitable. She was set on edge, forcing down the few seconds of terror she'd felt.

Carissa was prepared for the attack behind her. Hearing heavy footfalls, she spun around to see a charging Beowolf. Its appearance was ragged, with its body protruding with bones. She unsheathed Catalyst and held them out like a cross, one over the other, before the beast was upon her.

She lunged as a claw shot out, catching it between the blades, making an effective scissor-thrust. She braced herself as the weight of the beast made her feet slide a few inches, until she clamped the claw and pressed forward. It roared, and she winced. It sounded like a human in anguish.

But it was a Grim. _They're the beasts against the world. _ She reminded herself. She could sense around her that this wasn't a lone wolf, from a chorus of growls growing closer as she grappled against the Beowolf. She knew how fast they were, and she gave them no warning as she struck.

Beginning a chain attack, she shoved it backwards with her blades, scoring a pair of slashes at its chest, knocking it back even further. She launched herself, falling into a split step, spinning to execute a backhand strike at the side of its neck, Sylph whistling.

Carissa blinked as her shot walloped the head off its shoulders, pieces of fur trailing from the execution. The body slumped to the floor, and she pivoted, facing another Beowolf, amazed by how she'd handled her first kill.

Her eyes landed on a group of beasts stalking out of the undergrowth, their lips curled into snarls. There were eight of them, Beowolves and the bear-like monsters. She leapt back a distance between the end of the clearing and the monsters, judging them from afar. There were too many for her to fight coordinately, and she sheathed Catalyst, twirling Sylph in her hand as she prepared to counter. She was able to take the first by surprise, but she didn't know how tough they were.

They charged towards her, and she fell into her stance, keeping watch of the two that kept behind like reinforcements.

Time seemed to freeze when a tremor shook the ground in the direction of the group, and she held her ground, even while she was surprised. Something was coming, but the monsters pressed on without hesitation.

In a split second, up from the ground shot a wide column of jagged stones, piercing four Beowolves and the Grim Bear by the chests. Upon contact, they reduced into dust. The fifth one, a Beowolf, managed to avoid a direct blow, but it staggered as one of its external bones snapped off one of its arms. _Who did that?_ She spent a few moments searching the field for the manipulator in question, but she remained alone.

_And I'm not done yet._

Carissa launched herself at the beast, pushing off as it swung its arm to the side. She twisted in the air, landing neatly on the balls of her feet. She stabbed her sword into its spine, jerking it out as she turned to meet the two pursuers. She unsheathed her other sword, pointing it forward and above the waist.

One of them pierced itself on Catalyst, and she dodged a slowly-timed pounce, throwing a strong gale in the monster's direction. It collided, sending the Grim Bear smashing through a tree. The last one, weakened, she finished it off with a sharp thrust into its chest.

Counting the bodies of the monsters, they were among a horde. Whoever gave her the advantage against them—she'd have to find them. Carissa sheathed her swords and followed the sounds of growls and tremors, accompanied by the cries of pain as each monster were beaten.

Running through yards of tall grass and bushes, Carissa skidded to a stop as she saw a large boulder fly past her, followed by the sound of rock meeting bone. She stepped into the shade of the trees and looked out into the dusty clearing, what already seemed like a battlefield. The ground surrounding her appeared to be littered with crater-sized holes.

What she saw appeared to be an area covered by a mini sandstorm.

Carissa watched a dark figure blur past a beastly duo, landing onto their feet as they swung a medium-length rod in a wide slash, before the ground underneath the monsters dissolved into quicksand, rooting them to the spot as they sunk, leaving them floundering. It was hard to take in as the ground the fighter was on seemed to revolve in a steady circle, keeping the monsters out of balance as they picked them off, with both their weapon and the earth.

It was causing quite a commotion, as more monsters hurtled in, either being knocked out of the ring or adding to the mounds of the dust the person was turning them into. _But they're probably exhausted. _Carissa noted, watching the sandstorm reduce into a dust cloud. She knew that the amount of aura being channeled would be tiring. Unsheathing her swords, she deliberately went toward the opposition as the dust cleared.

It revealed a dark brunette facing the group of monsters, cornered into the base of a large tree. She wore a maroon shawl above the waist over a white high-necked collar shirt, with a beige pleated skirt and a belt, with short black boots. Along with the attire she had leather armguards with red sleeves that extended to the forearms. A curtain of hair was clipped to the right by a yellow barrette, and another to hold the shawl. In her right hand, she held a silver stave, with a golden trio of spearheads bending towards the center.

She seemed to be calling all in her strength as they gathered around. Suddenly, she flicked her stave to the ground, thrusting it upwards as four masses of land were uprooted from the ground, levitating towards her in revolution.

Carissa didn't need to think. She'd found an opening.

The Beowolves and Grim Bears' concentration on their meal didn't provide them the defense as Carissa rushed forward, swords poised in her hands, entering the fray.

She slammed onto the back of a Grim Bear, burying her blades into them. A roar from behind prompted her to vault off as a beastly duo threw themselves at her.

In the moment she set her feet onto the ground, she zipped toward the pair,blasting through the one on her right, reappearing from behind to slash an uppercut across its chest, ending it with a sidekick. Her speed increasing as her Dust cartridge emptied, she snapped her left wrist and brought the blade backward, completing a spin before the beast could respond. The force of the gale knocked it back a few yards, along with its allies.

Facing a particularly large Grim Bear, she steeled herself to block, only to watch a crown of stalagmites rush up to pierce it. She could feel her eyes widen from recognition.

_Mystery solved._

Carissa quickly slid in place beside the girl, both of them gripping their weapons as the monsters stalked forward on their quarters. "So that was you." She murmured, sheathing Catalyst and reaching into the folds of her coat, ejecting the empty cartridge from Sylph. With practiced ease, she tossed out a fresh load of Dust and jerked the butt of her hilt towards it, snapping it closed once it went inside.

"If we're quick on our feet, this will be finished quickly." The girl replied; a relieved look was on her face. She raised her hands, waving the stave in a circle while she clenched her free hand. A loud series of crunching noises came from each jagged stone as they were compacted, excess grass crumbling away. "I'll back you up."

The girl opened her palm, thrusting it forward. The four stone spears flew, striking their targets, burying them in debris. It was like a signal, bringing all the Grim to attack.

Carissa released a chain of shockwaves, pummeling Beowolves from afar. Covering the distance in a stride, the momentum was used to leap into a somersault, her blade overhead as she sliced over the group without a second thought.

Dropping to the ground with a tumble, she grappled with a Beowolf, ending the struggle with a front kick that sent it sprawling, finishing it with a cut to the throat.

She fought both with instinct and logic, never giving a second to the beasts. With their small number and raw intelligence, she was able to pick them off.

Throughout the fight, she could see her partner never leaving her spot, but causing just as much devastation in the clearing. Rocks were upturned and collided; anything too near her was finished with a quick, calculated slices.

Pivoting on her left foot, she spun away from the claws of the monsters, when the ground beneath them dissolved into a small pool of quicksand. She unsheathed Catalyst to blast them with a crosscut. She tensed, waiting for a sign that her wellbeing was endangered.

The growls and noises that accompanied the monsters when they fought were gone. Lowering her guard, she turned around, sweeping her eyes across the field. Fortunately, her partner was still standing, and reapplying the clip to her hair as she crossed the bodies of the monsters.

The adrenaline she'd gained in the time they'd fought left her heart racing. In the little moments of the battle, she'd narrowly escaped from being clawed to pieces, or even pounded to the ground. Up close, the girl had dark hazel eyes. Already she seemed comfortable with Carissa's presence as her stave folded to the length of a wand, hooking it to the belt around her skirt.

"Thank you for that," The girl greeted, her grin friendly, "the monsters were overwhelming."

"You're welcome." Carissa replied, a small smile touching the corners of her lips. It was relaxing to find that she was no longer alone in the forest, and another pair of eyes to complete the assignment. "I guess this means we're partners for the next four years."

"Four years—well, I'm Lorelei Lance." They began to leave the clearing, passing through a trail that had fewer shrubs and prickly branches. "And you are…?"

"Carissa Aria." She shifted the straps of her bag and folded her collar, letting her hair fall from its ponytail as a light breeze picked up.

They pinpointed north, going at a pace that went leisurely but pressed for time, growing aware of the silence that was forming. Deciding to speak first, Carissa thought of exchanging predictions. It sounded extreme of her to think the relics were warded off by mechanized traps, or even one of the aged Grim.

"I've never met a person with the two-sword technique." Lorelei said, snapping Carissa out of her reverie, she glanced at the dark brunette. She only stared ahead as they kept walking.

"…I haven't met anyone who uses Dust so well." Carissa got a hum in response. "My school, the basics were centered on using multiple weapons decently. Dust classes were for credit, but some of my classmates never went beyond that."

"I guess my own school balanced it out." Lorelei explained. "Where did you graduate?"

Before Carissa could answer, a loud explosion of gunfire echoed across the forest, freezing them in their tracks. The two tilted their heads up to see a flock of birds soar from their roosts. "That came very close. At least a hundred yards away." She noted, instinctively placing a hand on Sylph's hilt.

"They're all ahead of us, aren't they? No wonder—" Lorelei was cut off by a deep roar that dominated the rest. Her eyes narrowed, pulling out her stave and extending it to the original size.

"Beowolves are after another pair." Carissa guessed, rolling up her pant legs to reach the thighs. The forest had its corners filled with monsters, and she wasn't interested in facing another group. "We should investigate if we're passing through."

"Yeah, I've heard on how several students die each year."

Carissa faced her with a frown. "I hope you aren't planning to leave them, Lorelei."

The girl shot her an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" she looked sheepish when one of Carissa's eyebrows shot up. "They won't be statistics anytime soon." She assured her.

"Okay." Carissa unsheathed her swords, hiking them upwards as they descended down a steep slope as the howls grew louder and more frenzied. "Judging from that, the pair must have left. But Beowolves are fast."

"We'll be providing a distraction, then." They sprinted faster, the noises becoming distinct as they neared the area, stopping under an open canopy.

Carissa's worries grew as she tilted her head to the cloudy sky. It was marred by a large plume of smoke that was quite near. "Lorelei," she faced her partner, her tone brisk. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah." She frowned, her lips thinning. "What else?"

Taking a few steps forward, she inhaled, almost coughing what filled her lungs. "I smell burning wood."

"Who in the right mind would use fire in the forest?" the girl groaned, voicing Carissa's concern. "They're going to rile up the Grim."

"It could've been a misfire. We weren't really coordinated."

"Ah, my fault." Lorelei said, crossing her arms with the stave in hand. She seemed to be coming to a decision, because she spun around, her long hair nearly whipping Carissa across the face. "Carissa, this is the time we _will_ work together."

* * *

**I thank the reviewers who gave me advice on how to improve my writing. It's getting better (or worse). ****This chapter was sort of spat out; I'm getting used to applying action scenes, but they left me with a headache. Episode 7 was more development for the canon characters, and watching the Episode 8 preview was amazing. **

**Carissa's not going to be the only OC out there. I have at least a handful of them. My story is meant to branch off from the main storyline and form its own, but it's coming. With school coming in a week, it's expected my updates are going to come out at a way slower pace. It will happen, so sorry in advance!**

**I can take criticism, as long as you have something I should adjust or improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum of Roosterteeth.**

**Additional: I told you there would be a delay! And this was halved. **

* * *

_**Miracles of Ancient Wonder**_

_Chapter Four_

Meticulously, Carissa slid the twin blades out from their sheaths and tapped them together. When they let out a soft ring, she let her arms fall to her sides. The sound seemed to bring her back to the present, as she surveyed the inferno in front of her. It was a deep contrast to the cool-colored vegetation around her, while the blaring red just stood out, the tips of the flames trailing smoke while inhumane echoes came from the inside.

_Stand-by._ Lorelei's first words of order echoed in her head, and she stood patiently, holding her stance to counter any Grim lurking around. She was no stranger to this, as she had exercises with classmates while taking different roles. Her partner's plan had come from a long line of experience.

The pair who'd started the flames were lucky; Dust fires didn't last long, but they left more damage than the embers that came from little sparks. She was sure that there had been a few students toting around fire-based weapons, but she didn't want to point fingers.

Her head shot up when she heard a loud _bang_, followed by a piercing whistle that reverberated across the field. Literally, it'd silenced the birds and Grim. Once again she was impressed by Lorelei's abilities, as she watched the projectile race to the sky.

It was a large boulder that rose above the fire. It stayed idle in the air for a few moments, before gravity brought it dipping into the fence-high flames.

Carissa blinked when it splintered into a hundred pieces, raining down onto the Beowolves, their terror unseen as she heard their anguished howls. "Wow," she breathed, watching a stray splinter pierce the ground a few yards away. It was about her size. She felt the urge to go up and inspect it, but she focused on the task.

Lorelei had been vague on the signal, but her choice of distraction put her name alongside several tacticians she knew by name. While she knew them for years, someone she barely knew for a few hours was making them run for their money. Storing that thought for later, she paced forward, bringing herself out of the shadows.

_I guess that's my cue. _

Carissa adjusted her grip on the sword, raising them high before she slammed their pommels together, her thumb flying over the top switch.

With three ascending pitches, steel bolts and ribbons wove over them, the mechanisms avoiding her hands as she rotated Sylph Catalyst once, as the process completed itself. In her hands were a swordstaff.

She channeled both Aura and Dust, spinning it like a windmill as she gathered her energies. It gave off green and silver streaks, becoming a sharp blur as she approached the front of the field. Then she spun on her heel, slashing at the fire.

The shockwave flew out in a wide arc, blasting past the wall of flames; instantly, the two elements mixed together into a flare tornado. She could feel the heat, even if she was on the edge. A cacophony of barks came from within as the Beowolves fought to get away from the new threat, and Carissa tensed, readying herself to defend against a horde.

She didn't have to.

A loud, resonating ring made her look to the ground bordering the forest fire, watching the linings of a golden glyph appear, and out sprouted a ring of stalagmites. The power even made the ground quake a bit.

She flowed into a fighting stance as the tip of one of the stalagmites broke, and a Beowolf tumbled out. It quickly recovered and got on its fours. Its pelt was burning, but it stayed defiant, leering at her. The beast charged, clearing the space between them in a bound.

Carissa crouched as the beast leapt. Before it could strike her, she bent low, sweeping a leg for leverage as she shot up and thrust the blade into its chest. The Beowolf crumpled, and she jerked out her swordstaff, rolling out before it could flatten her.

She sensed the ground rumble, and she turned back. _Are there any more?_ She worried, quickly exchanging a Dust cartridge.

The ring of stalagmites was gone, replaced by a whirlpool of sand. As it churned, she could see the charred trees crumble into bits, mixing into the sand, as well as drag down the remaining Beowolves. From Carissa's perspective, its speed increased to the point it whipped up a sandstorm, forcing her to cover her eyes.

When Carissa had lifted her hand, the dust had settled. _It looks like a desert. _She thought, kicking up a cloud to confirm it. She disconnected Sylph Catalyst and placed them back into their sheaths before stepping forward, planning to signal to her partner.

"Hey!" someone called from the opposite side of the field, and Carissa looked up, squinting at the small figure waving a golden stave in their hand. She was glad to see that Lorelei was alive, and didn't drop dead from using her Aura. That amount would be taxing. Gesturing to herself to show she wanted Lorelei to follow, she began to return to the forest.

_Boom._

"Where…" _Where did that come from?_ Carissa almost snapped her neck when she spun, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise.

She froze as something golden streak past her side, before it stabbed something behind her. "What…" she muttered. Her gaze followed the long thread, before she saw her partner's form come at her, and her stomach sank. "…oh, why?"

In a split second, she dropped to her knees, covered her ears and shut her eyes, expecting to hear a shriek and have blood splattered over her. As thought, she heard a loud thud. Just to be sure she hadn't heard the death of her partner she stood up, turned around, and opened her eyes.

A gold whipcord looped down the tree Lorelei had picked, with the said girl lying on her back, wearing a stunned look on her face. Carissa rushed over, offering a hand to the dark brunette. To her relief, Lorelei was conscious enough to use it as an anchor to lift herself.

"That was self-destructive." Carissa started, her throat dry, watching the girl dust herself off. "Creative, but self-destructive."

"Yes." Lorelei replied, bending down to retrieve the handle of what seemed to be her stave. "I know that it won't be repeated. Well, you can't improvise everything."

"Live and learn." Carissa pointed out.

"The deer-in-the-headlights-look made the mistake more bearing."

"…That's the last you'll see of it." Carissa motioned to the tree, half-amused and half-worried. Someone at that speed would've been run to the ground. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"I just slid on my butt, that's all." In one fluid motion, she wrenched the ropedart off the tree. She must've pulled a trigger as she did so, because it retracted, coiling around itself as it got thicker, returning into its stave form. It left a long, winding gouge on the base of the tree, along with the hole left by the spearhead. "Extendable Dust-Conductor Stave." She explained, clipping it to her left hip. "I call it the Golden Falcon."

"That's incredible." Carissa smiled, patting one of her scabbards. _I should return the favor. _"Sylph Catalyst."

"Good name." Lorelei nodded. "You put a lot of thought into it, am I right?"

"Well, I did it on a whim. It's stuck with me since." She told her. They had to get back on track. "We're still in the right direction, so we can continue to the temple."

"Righty-oh." The dark brunette began to walk, with Carissa keeping in pace. The air was crisp, and the sun was still high. "So, what do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Do I make the ideal partner?" Lorelei glanced at her.

"You've proven it." Carissa answered, keeping it neutral. "And you're going to have a great teammate to back you up."

"Thanks!" _You're welcome._ Carissa could hear the relief in Lorelei's voice as she spun once. "Carissa, when I saw you whip up that tornado, it was when I knew I made the right choice."

"Only now?" Carissa turned on the girl, rising up to the challenge. "I haven't shown you my full capabilities."

"I see." Lorelei grinned. Carissa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Can't wait. But I didn't play my full deck. Not just yet." She jabbed her fist in the air. "Come on, let's go!"

Her enthusiasm mixed with Carissa, and she followed along, sticking her hands inside the pockets of her coast as they power-walked, pushing through the foliage and unknown. So far, she'd become comfortable with her partner.

These are the qualities that make a leader, she realized, as she bent underneath a branch. It was there: execution, excellence, and experience. Lorelei had made a plan, and it came out successful. She was certain that Lorelei was the better leader, with how well they excelled in the battlefield.

The girl gave off a confident vibe that wasn't over-the-top or artificial, and what was the most essential was how they joined together. She'd sealed the deal.

_I can let this person watch my back._

* * *

"So they're chess pieces." Carissa said, eyeing one of the pedestals that were arranged like a crescent. Right now, she was looking at a golden knight.

"Something old wouldn't be arranged perfectly like this." Lorelei voiced her thoughts. She was eyeing the row of black-colored relics, and poking at one of the columns. "The headmaster probably did this."

Carissa hummed in agreement and crossed the temple grounds, her boots clicking on stone and old mortar. "We need to take one relic, if I remember. That's what he said for each team."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Verbatim?"

"Verbatim."Carissa splayed out her hands, relieving the stiffness that came with holding swords for so long. A thought ran through her—the professor would be watching them, somehow keeping his eyes on all the other students. "Faster, please?"

"So it will be a golden bishop for us, then." The girl said, plucking the piece off the pedestal. She turned it her hands for a few moments, before zipping it inside a black leather case on her right hip. "It's about time we go back to the cliffs. It's namby-pamby in my mind how we're going to go…up." She rambled, hands moving to make her point.

Carissa blinked. "Wishy-washy?"

"They're the same thing…not important." Lorelei dismissed it with the wave of her hand.

"Right." Carissa took in her surroundings, trying to find a clue. The temple, for a long time, was in a state of ruin. But the pedestals that held the chess pieces were new; their shine was what stood out. "Lorelei, could we spend a few minutes…searching?"

"What do you mean? You don't think these are the relics?" Lorelei questioned, using the tip of her stave as a cane.

Carissa shook her head. "It feels too easy. Professor Ozpin gave us the Grim within the forest as a delay for us to finish our assignment. But the deadline?" she swept her hand over the semi-circle row of relics. "I'd like to explore more. Why the headmaster wants us to reach the ends of the forest to get a chess piece."

"Hm." something flickered in the girl's eyes.

"I'll go this way." Carissa jerked her thumb behind her and started down the clearing, keeping her pace deliberate. She could hear some of her classmates' gunfire ricochet in the distance. Hearing round after round worried her; they were fighting the higher class Grim that required more experience. But she couldn't take part in everything. So she pressed on.

The initiation would be a cakewalk, compared to the next four years of attending Beacon. She was just skeptical. There was an underlying detail the headmaster had left behind, and she wanted to find it. Deeper into Emerald Forest had to mean more difficulty in finishing the task.

She felt her partner's presence that join her. "Sorry about that," Lorelei's voice came on her left. "I was checking the chess pieces, if they're rigged or something. There's nothing wrong in being careful."

"Mhm." Carissa murmured. She passed trees and bushes with every stride she took, her mind filled to the brim. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, besides the fact that they were going to be Huntresses, and they were teenage girls in a beast-infested forest.

That's why she entered Beacon. To keep up the family generation and strengthen the ties of civilization. The time she lived in right now was a peaceful period, but she wanted to contribute.

Her eyes narrowed when they entered a new field, lvast as the first. It was littered with crater-sized holes that stood out yards away, with each of them a feet apart from one another. The one formed the largest was in the front, and appeared the most recent.

They exchanged glances, and Carissa felt an unspoken message pass through them. "Definitely Grim." Lorelei agreed aloud, unclipping Golden Falcon from her belt. "If I could get a rise out of whatever that's inside—"

Carissa held up a finger. "Maybe something more…low-key."

Lorelei seemed to deflate. "I was thinking a little burst wouldn't hurt, but…" she retracted the shaft of her wand, and clipped it back to her belt. "…oh well."

"What else could be used?" Carissa began to tick the qualifications off her fingers, staring at the cloudy blue sky. She was using this to divert herself from the fact that the Emerald Forest held unfriendly things. The Grim were in their domain, freely prowling the area, and her worries were starting to grind her nerves. "Small and compact, noiseless, nothing that needs to assembled—" she snapped her fingers. "—a pebble."

She froze. It would be soon for her classmates to know she was…unconventional.

"A pebble?" Lorelei repeated. Carissa cast her a glance for some peer-approval. "That answers all your questions."

"It does." She managed to smile, amused. Her partner had somewhat brightened up the atmosphere, but the threat of the Grim lurking around still stuck to the back of her mind.

"So, I guess that means I'm leading the experiment." The dark brunette knelt to the ground and went to combing the grass, in search for the stones. Carissa kept watch, Sylph in her left hand with her eyes surveying the field. Most of the gunfire from the other teams had stopped, but she could tell that everyone was gaining the relics. She still couldn't make sense of the chess pieces. Of course, the others took from both sides, and—

_Conveniently placed there._ It was obvious. They were just there for them to scoop up, and she was over-thinking once again. Carissa bowed her head and sighed, before turning to Lorelei. The dark brunette was stuck in the process of elimination, tossing out the largest stones in the pile. Time was ticking. Once again, she glanced at the sky.

She stared blankly at the Nevermore that flew thousands of feet above. From that elevation, it posed no threat to them, for they were hidden by the canopies of the trees. So she just stood and watched. Something was off about it, though, and she squinted harder for better details.

As it was heading north, and she believed she saw a mish-mash of red and white coating its feather-wings. _Maybe those are where its markings are located._ She guessed idly, watching it fly out of her sight.

"Carissa!" Lorelei called her name, and she turned to face her partner. She was on all fours with an arm over the edge, holding a marble-sized pebble. It hung delicately in her fingers as the girl jerked her chin to the large pit. "Just so you know; if there's something down there, I'm taking responsibility."

"Are you sure? This place is full of Grim." _And we have_ _Grim determination. _She couldn't help but add. It reminded her of a colleague, someone who was a wordplay expert.

"No, no, I'm fine." Lorelei replied. "Generally, there's something in there, I just want to know what it is."

"Really?"

"Totally."

"I trust your judgment."

Reluctantly, Carissa watched her release the pebble. Its small form was swallowed up by the darkness, and they listened to its descent.

Carissa's certainty strengthened as the sounds of the pebble bouncing off uneven surfaces dragged to a minute. _No hole this deep could be natural. _

In the back of her mind, she consulted the manual for identifying Grim. She knew that it had to be a ground-dweller that made a cluster of tunnels.

_A cluster of tunnels._ The quotation came, and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Lorelei, get up." She ordered, and the dark brunette pushed herself off the ground, looking at her in suspicion. "Something's in there."

"I know." Lorelei's eyes were wide, and it seemed she had caught on. They unsheathed their weapons, and took a few steps backward. Carissa's misery deepened as she heard a loud _boop_, signaling that the pebble had met its intended target. "I thought this was abandoned! You don't think—"

A piercing shriek cut her off. It made them cover their ears as the noise grew harsher, louder, as it came closer.

Out of the pit rushed a long, thick black body of an armored worm, rising to ten stories as it ascended, clicking the row of saw-like teeth in its mouth with more on the inside. Each segments of its body was either covered in armor, or a ring of soiled barbs. While its upper body remained in the open, it had rooted itself to its burrow, like a night crawler.

"You can't be kidding me." Lorelei scowled. She stuffed a hand into the pocket of her pleated skirt, and produced a yellow barrette. She added it to lone pin holding the bangs on her right. "That is an adult Burrower?"

"I…I can't stress how much regret I have right now." Carissa started, fighting down the surprise she felt at its enormous size.

"Hey!" Lorelei forced a weak laugh. "That wasn't you. This was from a pebble."

"This needs to end quickly." Carissa muttered under her breath, giving a quick glance at Lorelei. "What ideas do you have?"

"We need to see how tough it is." The stave in her partner's hand pulsed once, before she raised it high, her free hand splayed forward. "One…two…three, go!"

Lorelei and Carissa shot a volley; a wind pillar and a wave of jagged stones.

"You _can't _be kidding me."

They watched in dismay as it bounced off the Burrower's red-and-black abdomen, virtually leaving no damage. It swayed for a moment, disoriented.

Then it shrieked in blind rage, throwing itself at the pair, forcing them to break apart. The ground where they'd once been had been run down like the tracks of a meteor. Shaking itself out of the rubble, it lunged a second time, this time at Carissa. She somersaulted forward to dodge its maw, and let loose a stream of shockwaves, scoring slashes on its head.

She had to avoid the row of barbs as she landed on top of its head, using one of her swords as leverage as she slid down its back. Provoked, it arched its back, catching her off guard and hurtling her into the air.

Carissa spread her blades like wings as she began to fall into its open mouth. Besides the ring of teeth, there were no distinct features she could call from the Burrower.

_No eyes._ She realized, as she dropped towards its jaw. It was relying on sound the whole time.

She spiraled down, scoring a line on its side before dropping to the ground. She rolled to her feet quickly and zipped to the edge of the clearing. Just in time, she watched a large boulder smash into the Burrower's mouth, effectively sealing it. Lorelei landed just a few moments later, disposing an empty Dust slot and wearing an irate expression.

"I am going to grind it into dust." Lorelei whispered to her, just as the Burrower clamped its jaws together, crushing the boulder into little pieces. "Everything about it is invulnerable!"

"Lorelei…" Carissa spoke in an undertone while she sheathed Sylph Catalyst. "Maybe we retreat? We're only two people."

"I don't think we can." Lorelei answered. "That shriek almost made me deaf. And, that thing has the perception of a bat."

"So you're saying…" Carissa fell silent, when an ominous feeling settled in her gut.

She pivoted on her heel and unsheathed Sylph, striking at the shadows. An Ursa's body collapsed out, disappearing in green smoke. "It's riled them up." She started, when she heard a chorus of growls come from the forest. One by one, Beowolves and Ursas came out, eyeing the girls with predatory gazes. _What a troublesome pebble._ She thought with a pang, readying her stance.

"…And we're trapped." Lorelei added. "I say we clear an opening and run to the hills."

"Deal. Don't separate. We_ don't_ move apart." Carissa removed Catalyst from her scabbard. "Well?" she asked, glancing at the dark brunette.

With an impromptu nod, she sprung.

Carissa used the trees to her advantage as she zipped toward a row of Beowolves. Vaulting off the wood, she drilled into one of the beast's chest with a spiral spin. She landed with a roll she to dodge a swipe, retaliating with a stream of gales that blasted them into trees.

She backed up as two Ursas cornered her into the base of a tree, taking a moment to catch her breath. In a whirlwind of slashes, she reduced them into a pile of limbs with vivid detail. She glanced down at her handiwork, and grimaced, before moving on.

She dashed out of the forest to meet with Lorelei. The girl was putting holes into every beast around her, adding Dust into her attacks as stalagmites shot up in random places, along with patches of quicksand rooting the beasts to the ground. An frown was on her face as she cut down on a Beowolf's shoulder, ending it with a sidekick to the chest.

Another wail from the Burrower made Carissa look up. It was writhing in confusion, lost in the dissonance that came from the clang of metal and claws. At this rate, it would be worked into a frenzy. She was starting to feel the despair herself. The wave of Grim was a fairly small horde, but it was just her and Lorelei.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a semi-circle of Beowolves blocked her line of sight. She sighed heavily. She was trying to stay as energized as possible, but as she sheathed her one of her swords, she knew that it wouldn't be long before her Aura plunged to the mid-mark. _Then _she'd have to be very careful.

Running her forefingers over the flat side of Sylph, she watched them approach hesitantly, as if they'd seen how she'd butchered their friends. But they came at her anyway.

In a zig-zag pattern, Carissa thrust up her sword before they were upon her.

Instantly, she was surrounded by a green dome of wind, slicing through the Beowolves as they tried to leap through the shield. She kept her sword raised, even as she drained her Aura.

She stiffened when the Burrower snarled, rearing its ugly head on her. Inwardly she cursed; her little stunt was so loud, that it caught the attention of the beast. She was going to be eaten up. Slowly, she raised Sylph to her right shoulder, keeping its tip up to face the worm. She wondered if her shield could sustain a tackle from the Burrower, or else she'd be in its stomach—

"Don't move!" a stranger's voice yelled.

Out of the blue, a pair of chakrams streaked into the open maw. The Burrower lifted itself, convulsing. She took the chance to lift the dome, taking deep breaths to make up for her drained Aura.

The disks left open two wide exit gashes from its chest, and the large monster gave one last cry before it fell to the ground. Its timber made the ground shake from its weight. Already the glow of its markings died.

She readied her sword as a blue blur stopped on her right, turning to the new opposition.

It was the girl from the night before.

* * *

**I am _very _relieved I managed to get half of this done. I've been sweating over improving my writing, between school, between life in particular. But so you know, I'm still writing! (I'm not dead)**

**Two plus two is a hint to the following chapter. It will introduce several other characters into this mix, as well as broaden the world. I've developed the groundwork for my main characters' histories and lives, and I'm waiting for the right time to put them in. ****This story is really something I'd like to show, unlike my previous works...well. But now you know, that I'm excited to show the world of RWBY in an original character perspective. That's why I came here in the first place, to enjoy writing and view other's work. Fans. **

**That came off as personal. School is both amazing and hardy, and I'm someone. As I said before, these chapters will come off in an erratic pace; I say this not to disappoint anyone. **

**So thank you, if you've reached this far! I can accept any comments or criticisms to bring out the full potential of this story.**

**P.S. I haven't watched episode twelve yet.**

_**Yet.**_

**10-4-13: I have adjusted grammar and punctuation with this chapter, and strengthened the chapter's structure! I have many thanks for a friend to point the mistakes out. **


End file.
